Rescue Me
by Scorpio no Selene
Summary: Oneshot/Songfic. Ikki relembra seu passado com Esmeralda, e começa a se achar culpado pela morte dela. Mas um anjo muda sua opinião. Quem será que é? FINALIZADA
1. Rescue Me

**Capítulo Único**

**Rescue Me**

Ele passeava pelo jardim da mansão Kido.

Era difícil acreditar que, até pouco tempo atrás, ele era um inimigo, incumbido de roubar a Armadura de Ouro de Sagitário.

_Rescue me from the mire_

_**(Me salve desse buraco)**_

_Whisper words of desire_

_**(Sussurre palavras de desejo)**_

_Rescue me, darling rescue me_

_**(Me salve, querida salve-me)**_

Parou em um determinado lugar, uma flor havia lhe chamado a atenção. Era branca, transmitia tanta paz... O fazia lembrar tanto dela...

"Esmeralda" – ele sussurrou aspirando o perfume da flor.

_With your arms open wide_

_**(Com seus braços abertos)**_

_Want you here by my side_

_**(A quero aqui do meu lado)**_

_Come to me, darling rescue me_

_**(Venha a mim, salve-me querida)**_

_When this world's closing in_

_**(Enquanto este mundo está se fechando)**_

_There's no need to pretend_

_**(Não há nenhuma necessidade de tentar)**_

_Set me free, darling rescue me_

_**(Fincar a liberdade, salve-me querida)**_

Ele deitou-se na grama verde, e fechou os olhos, como se relembrasse tudo pelo que tinha passado. Mas de repente, a voz odiada veio até ele.

'Odeie! O ódio lhe dará tudo! Odeie seus pais que te abandonaram, odeie seu irmão que fez você se sacrificar, odeie a mim...'

_I don't wanna let you go_

_**(Eu não faço isso querendo que vá embora)**_

_So I'm standing in your way_

_**(Assim, estou vivendo desse jeito)**_

_I never needed anyone like I'm needin' you today_

_**(Eu nunca precisei de ninguém como eu estou precisando de você hoje)**_

Abriu os olhos bruscamente e levantou-se em um pulo.

"Não odeio nem meus pais, e muito menos Shun, mas Guilty... Ah Guilty" – Ikki cerrava os punhos de tal forma que já começava a amassar a flor que tinha nas mãos.

Ao se dar conta disso, o cavaleiro a olhou bem e lembrou das últimas palavras de Esmeralda...

'Ikki, perdoe meu pai...'

_Do I have to say the words?_

_**(Eu tenho que dizer as palavras?)**_

_Do I have to tell the truth?_

_**(Eu tenho que falar a verdade?)**_

_Do I have to shout it out?_

_**(Eu tenho que gritar isto?)**_

_Do I have to say a prayer?_

_**(Eu tenho que fazer uma oração?)**_

_Must I prove to you how good we are together?_

_**(Eu tenho que provar a você como é bom quando nós estamos juntos?)**_

_Do I have to say the words?_

_**(Eu tenho que dizer as palavras?)**_

"Es...Esmeralda" – deixou algumas lágrimas escorrerem por sua face – "Guilty... eu... eu... te perdôo" – caiu ajoelhado no chão, chorando copiosamente.

Sentiu uma mão pousar em seu ombro. E ao virar-se, viu seu anjo, seu irmão. O único motivo pelo qual continuava vivendo.

"Shun..."

"Calma, Ikki" – o Cavaleiro de Andrômeda abraçou o irmão mais velho.

_Rescue me from despair_

_**(Me salve desse desespero)**_

_Tell me you will be there_

_**(Fale para mim que você estará lá)**_

_Rescue me, darlin' rescue me_

_**(Me salve, salve-me querida)**_

_Every dream that we share_

_**(Todos os sonhos que nós tivemos)**_

_Every cross that we bear_

_**(Toda cruz que nós seguramos)**_

_Come to me, darlin' rescue me_

_**(Venha a mim, salve-me querida)**_

"Você está aí a quanto tempo?"

"Tempo suficiente. Esmeralda ficaria orgulhosa que você"

"Shun, não consigo parar de me sentir culpado pela morte dela. Se eu tivesse atacado Guilty quando eu tive chance, isso jamais teria acontecido! Acho que afinal, aquele demônio tinha razão, eu fui o responsável pela morte dela"

"Não, não foi!" – Shun assumiu uma voz mais imperativa, desproporcional à sua característica – "Guilty só disse isso para te fazer ter mais ódio dele e completar o seu treinamento! Não posso crer, Ikki, que tenha acreditado no que ele disse! Francamente! Você bem sabe que para ele, o ódio era a resposta para tudo, então não me venha com essa de que é o culpado pela morte de Esmeralda, porque não é verdade! Ele queria era te fazer odiar, mais do que tudo".

"E conseguiu".

"E conseguiu, mas agora você luta por Athena, e é isso o que importa. Já disse e repito: Esmeralda ficaria orgulhosa do homem que você se tornou. Bom e leal, que luta pelo bem. Não vale a pena ficar se torturando por causa do passado, niisan. O próprio nome já diz "_**passado**_" não vai voltar. O melhor que tem a fazer, é passar uma borracha em tudo isso e viver o presente"

Ikki deu um fraco sorriso.

"Quem é o irmão mais velho? Não parece que sou eu"

Shun também sorriu.

"Venha, precisamos ir para o Santuário. Saori já está esperando"

O Cavaleiro de Fênix colou a flor delicadamente sobre a grama, e seguiu seu irmão até o interior da mansão Kido.

Sim, Shun tinha razão. Não valia a pena ficar se torturando por causa do que já passou. O melhor que tinha a fazer, era viver o presente, procurando fazer aquilo que é certo, e que Esmeralda sentiria orgulho.

**----------- FIM -----------**

**N/A: **HEHEHEHE desculpem, mas eu não resisti, queria tanto fazer uma fic sobre Ikki e Esmeralda e acabou saindo isso. Espero que tenham gostado.

A música tema do cap é "Do I have to Say the Words" do meu grande ídolo, e que, por sinal, faz níver hoje, Bryan Adams (é escorpiano ¬¬ vê se pode! Só falta ser um Milo da vida).

Então FELIZ NÍVER BRYAN!!!

Beijos

Já né

**P.S: **O trailer da fic já vai sair, calma ae.


	2. Trailer

**AVISO:**

O trailer dessa fic já está disponível no meu perfil.

Beijos

Já né


End file.
